Petit Terraria
Me(ChangeV) and my brother are working on simplified version of Terraria. I am doing the programming part and my brother is doing graphic part. Upper screen will be used as item screen. Lower screen will be used as main game area. Since lower screen's sprite slot is limited, actual game will be simple. The game will support 7 character data and 7 world data. Character creation has 51 hair styles. Color of various body parts (including hair) can be adjusted with Red,Green,Blue buttons. Here is torch demo. Instructions scroll map with D-pad or ABXY buttons. click on dirt-wall/stone-wall to add torch.(you can't place torch on ground or trees in this demo) click on torch again to remove it. start button saves map and exits. Changelog Version 1.0.6 *Fixed world crash bug. (using old config file caused this bug) Version 1.0.5 *torch add/remove. Version 1.0.4 *day night cycle. Version 1.0.3 *map display stuff. Version 1.0.2 *fixed click sound on rgb menu. Version 1.0.1 *added basic terrain generation. Version 1.0.0 *Initial release. Character creation menu. Future Plans Mar/23/2014 - torch demo. scroll map with D-pad or ABXY buttons. click on dirt-wall/stone-wall to add torch.(you can't place torch on ground or trees in this demo). click on torch again to remove it. start button saves map and exits. character creation is included. character will not appear in this demo, but you need to create at least one character to play torch demo. If you played character creation demo, you don't need to scan the "Petit Terraria sprites stuff QR". Torch light can pass through 1 solid block. If you are lucky, empty area over the wall can be revealed. There is no limit on how many torch can be used, but don't put large number of torches on same spots. Torch removing is an intense light calculating process, slowdown will occur when torch is removed from heavy-torch area. Credit : Torch demo's map display routine is based on Discostew's Large Background Scrolling Example. http://lazerlight.x10.mx Feb/9/2014 - I finished adding world creating/world deleting menu. Added breakable pots and heart container. I was working on natural light with 50% shade on edges(screenshot in the middle). When I added torch light system, I found out I couldn't add day-night cycle because I wasted too much palette for those 50% shades. So I decided to drop the 50% shade idea and use those palettes for day-night cycle. (which will look like right screen shot) Torch light system uses simplified ray casting. bricks around the torch can block the light(like the screen shot). By the way, underground has no light at all. player will need to prepare a lot of torch before digging deep. I still need to prepare some more before working on playable engine. Jan/31/2014 - Added outline for most of solid stuff such as ore and bricks. Added some grass on the ground. I am working on torch system now. Jan/26/2014 - I finished GRP generation of corrupt hole, sky island, and trees. I am now working on converting this GRP data into actual tiles... which eats up lots of processing speed. Anyway, I got modded 3DS with screen/video capture feature a few days ago. Here is captured screen shot of tile testing. Sadly, this capture mod does not capture petit computer with 1:1 pixel ratio. It captutres normal 3DS game perfectly. I guess only DSiWare screenshots get blurred. This is just tile test. not tile engine or something. Terrain generation is not finished yet. I am still rewriting, reorganizing, and working on more details too.(wink wink!) Jan/12/2014 - redid dirt generation with hollow area. missing iron ore is added. dungeon tunnel is randomly generated with 2 rooms. GRP terrain generation now takes about 25 seconds. now, I am working on corrupt hole and small sky island. Jan/5/2014 - basic terrain generation is done. dirt, sand, stone, copper, silver, gold ore parts are done. water and lava will not be in the game. so far, this basic generation took about 17 seconds. now, I am working on dungeon entrance. Dec/25/2013 - My brother finished basic tiles and palette. I think I can start working on map creation. Here is preview of one of background tiles. *adding picture here ruined whole layout...(10 blank lines under the picture solved align problem) Videos and Screenshots Petit Terraria demo 00.png|Title Petit Terraria demo 03.png|Name Entry Petit Terraria demo 04.png|MegaMan Petit Terraria demo 09.png|Goku Petit Terraria demo 10.png|Guile Petit Terraria demo 11.png|Delete Menu Download License No license applied as of now. Notes Holding select button when starting the demo will NOT open up the uninstall menu. I am too lazy to add uninstall menu for the torch demo. Credits *'ChangeV' - Programmer *'Discostew' - Large Background Scrolling Example __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Action Category:Platform Category:Games Category:Programs Category:Ports